


Bring Her Back

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, lots of swearing, not graphic depictions of violence but there is some gore, very sad and angsty at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader calls on Chuck to bring back Rowena. I think we all need this after 12x23





	Bring Her Back

                You’d lost people before. It was an unavoidable part of life. You would mourn, and then you would move on. But this…this was a whole new level of pain and loss. It was pure agony. It felt like your heart had been ripped from your chest, slowly and painfully. You were devastated, furious, and numb, all at once. You’d lost the one person that meant the most to you. You’d lost Rowena.

                All that was left of her was a burned corpse and a lock of her hair. Blood and other bits of gore were splattered about the room. It was a nightmare. It was your nightmare.

                You fell to your knees, tears blurring your vision. You felt as if your throat was constricted and your heart was being squeezed by barbed wire. The copper smell of blood and the smell of burnt flesh filled your nostrils. It took everything you had not to empty your stomach.

                You tore your eyes away from the horrible sight before you. “Oh, god,” you choked out. You knew who had done this. Lucifer. That fucking bastard. That god damned son of a bitch. You didn’t know how he’d escaped this time, but there was not a single doubt in your mind that this was his work. He’d killed her, and probably done it slowly and painfully. You felt worse as it hit you how horrible it must’ve been for Rowena. Alone, scared, in pain, and no hope. You swore to yourself and to God, you were going to kill him.

                Wait a minute. God! If anyone had the power to bring Rowena back, it was him. And luckily, you knew him personally. You held your hands in front of you in a praying position and looked up at the ceiling.

                “Chuck!” You cried. “Chuck, please listen to me! I need your help! _Rowena_ needs your help! You have to get here now!” You waited in silence for a moment. Nothing happened. Maybe he hadn’t heard you? Being God probably meant he got a lot of prayers. You tried again, not only physically calling but mentally, as well. “Chuck! It’s Y/N! Rowena and I need your help!”

                Still nothing. Chuck wasn’t listening. Fury ran through your veins. “Okay, I played nice. God or not, you get your primordial ass down here and help me right fucking now! And if you don’t respond, I swear I will hunt you down and _make_ you fucking listen!” You yelled.

                That got his attention. “I don’t listen to the demands of humans,” a voice said. You looked down from the ceiling to see Chuck standing several feet in front of you.

                “Then why did you come?” You asked, shakily standing.

                “Because,” Chuck said, surveying the room, “knowing you, you would have kept going until I did answer. And frankly, I’d rather not deal with the headache.” His eyes landed on the burnt shell that used to be Rowena’s body. “Oh.”

                “Yeah, ‘oh’!” You exclaimed. “Lucifer did this. I don’t know how he got out of the cage again, but I know he did this. Rowena has plenty of enemies, but none that would do anything this bad.”

                “And what? You want me to bring her back?” Chuck asked, looking back at you.

                “Yes! You’re freaking God! It’s not like it’d be difficult or anything.”

                “Y/N, I can’t-” Chuck began

“Don’t! Don’t you dare say you can’t! Or that you won’t! You’ve brought Castiel, an _angel_ , back multiple times! A witch should be less difficult. And there’s still some-” you swallowed a lump in your throat, “There’s still something left of her, so you wouldn’t even be creating a whole new body. Just fixing her old one.”

                Chuck sighed. “I’m done interfering in the lives of humans.”

                “It’s not humans, Chuck, just the one. She helped you once, when you were dying. When none of us had any hope left! She was nice to you and tried to make you comfortable. You owe her, at least a little! _And_ we helped you fight Amara, regardless of whether it worked or not. So, you owe the both of us!”

                Chuck hesitated.

                “Please!” You pleaded. “She is the best person I have ever met and she is everything to me! It will be _hell_ for me, living without her! You might as well just kill me now if you don’t bring her back!”

                Chuck looked back at the burnt body.

                “I can’t lose her again,” you said, softly this time.

                Chuck sighed again. “Don’t call me again, please.” Then he was gone.

                “No!” You cried. “No! No! No!” He couldn’t be gone! He had to bring Rowena back! It was her only chance at this point!

                Gasping and coughing from the middle of the room broke you from your panic. “Oh, thank you!” You gasped in relief.

                Rowena sat on the floor, beautiful and alive as ever, looking around wildly for any sign of Lucifer. You rushed over to her and collapsed onto the floor next to her. Unable to contain yourself, you wrapped your arms around her, holding her close. “It’s okay, Ro! You’re okay!”

                “Y/N? What happened? Where is he?” Rowena asked.

                You let her go and held her at arm’s length. “You…he killed you, Ro. You were gone,” you explained, barely able to get the words out.

                “Then how am I here? I know this can’t be heaven. But it doesn’t look like hell,” she said.

                “You’re alive. Chuck brought you back.”

                “Charles?”

                “Yeah. I, uh, kind of threatened him to get him here. And then I convinced him to bring you back.”

                Rowena gaped at you in astonishment. “You threatened God, of all beings, and convinced him to bring me back?”

                You nodded.

                “You are truly something else, Y/N,” Rowena said.

                “I just…you being dead, it…” you struggled to get the words out.

                “I know,” Rowena said, placing a comforting hand on your arm.

                “But it doesn’t matter, because you’re alive and you’re okay.”

                “Aye, I am. And I’ve got an axe to grind with Lucifer, yet again. Preferably, into his skull. What do you think?”

                “I think it’s time for some good, old-fashioned revenge,” you said.

                “Perfect,” Rowena grinned maliciously.


End file.
